Magical Kiss
by zaracatilina
Summary: Hermione's crushing on a certain redheaded girl...and when Harry and ron notice they see what they can do! R/R please and enjoy! =)


This is a slash fic b/w two girls...Don't read if you don't like.

Also this fic is dedicated to three of my good friends**....Crystal aka Crysie **on ffnet and my other two friends **Kelly and Amber**. 

****

Disclaimer: Nope, last I checked I don't own Harry Potter...So don't bother suing ok? Good.

And remember to review ^^

*~*~

Hermione Grange stared across the common room of the Gryffindor's at a certain red-headed girl. She sighed wistfully, longing and desire filled her heart.

"Hermione, are you listening?" Came a voice from her left.

She turned her head and stared into a face so much like the girl it made her heart ache even more.

"Yes, Ron, I'm listening," she answered, smiling somewhat forcibly. 

Harry and Ron exchanged dubious looks. Ron shrugged it off but Harry's eyes narrowed slightly and gazed in the direction in which Hermione had been staring at.

And what he saw startled him. But then a knowing grin spread across his face. 

"Harry, are you listening?!" Came an annoyed Ron.

Harry grinned wider. "Yes, but will you two excuse me for a bit?" He answered. But before either Hermione or Ron could reply, Harry had up and left.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Ron wondered, confusion seeping into his voice.

"I- I do kno either!" Hermione managed to say. But her eyes had followed Harry and she was growing nervous. He was walking towards the girl she was crushing and longing for.

"And I wonder why he wants to talk to my sister." Ron mused, following Hermione's example and eyed Harry.

"What makes you think he's going to talk to her?" Squealed Hermione nervously. "Fred and George are over there too!"

"Hermione, what has gotten into you?" Ron asked, taken back.

"What- what do you mean?" She blurted.

"You haven't been yourself as of late!" Ron answered. "You've been very weird."

"No, no I haven't!" Hermione protested.

Ron studied her intently. "Yes, you have! Ever since-" He paused, his eyes widening. He gasped and could not say another word as the realization hit him.

"Ron! Ron, talk to me!" Hermione pleaded, knowing the conclusion he had just thought of. "Don't hate me!"

Ron shook himself out of his shock and pulled Hermione into a hug. "I could never hate you, Hermione Granger! I just wish you had told me before I had to think about it!"

Hermione sighed with relief.

"I just don't like to think at times, you know!" Ron joked.

"So. . .so you don't care about my sexuality?" She asked quietly. "Or that I've feelings for your sister?"

"Not at all, Herm," Ron replied easily. He smiled. "I happen to know my sister doesn't like boys either. Harry knows that too. He accidentally heard her talking to me about it."

Hermione blinked and hope filled her heart. "Maybe. . .maybe I have a chance with her?" She hesitated.

Ron smiled wider. "You'll never know until you try, Hermione." He told her. He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "So why don't you go and interrupt Harry and Ginny's conversation. . ."

Hermione glance over to see that Harry and Ginny were indeed having a private conversation. She then glance over at Ron who gave her a wink.

"I think Harry figured it out way before I did. So go before he ruins it somehow!" Teased Ron, giving his friend a gentle push away and in the direction of her crush.

Hermione gave him a quick hug and replied, warmly, "Thanks, Ron!"

Ron simply smiled and watched her walk across the common room to where Harry and Ginny were standing. As she walked, Ron could tell that she was slowly composing herself. 

Ron's eyes caught Harry's and gave him a little nod. Harry smiled a little, letting the other know that he understood.

*~*~*

Harry could not believe his eyes. He grinned, as the realization hit him. He had stared Hermione's face and then in the direction of her gaze.

He shook his head a little as he excused himself from his two friends and made his way to where Ginny was sitting at.

"Hey Harry!" Fred cried out, grinning. "Have a seat why don't you?"

George grinned wickedly. "Yes, Harry, please sit down."

"Don't listen to them, Harry," came a soft voice.

"Aw, Ginny! Must you ruin all the fun?!" Fred said, somewhat disgustedly.

The sixth year girl simply rolled her eyes and gave a smile to Harry. Her warm eyes looked at Harry and knew something was up. She tilted her head a little and asked, "What's the matter, Harry?"

"Could we talk, Ginny?" Harry asked. Then his eyes glanced over to Fred and George who pretended to be not listening but really was.

Harry knew this of course. So he added, "Alone?"

"Sure, Harry," Ginny readily agreed, getting up. She followed him into a quiet corner. "So what's going on?"

"I know you don't like boys, Ginny." Harry said up front. "I know you're a lesbian. . ."

"Yeah, I knew that too," teased Ginny. "I knew you knew! But do go on, I'm curious as to why you are bringing this up."

"I was wondering if you knew of anyone else who swings that way, too," Harry said slowly, seeing if she knew of Hermione.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Ginny replied. She twirled a strand of hair, eyeing Harry. "But you do."

"Yes, I do." Harry confirmed. "Only she didn't tell us, I rather guessed. And I know she likes you."

"Who's 'she'?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know."

"Hermione?!"

"Yes."

Ginny bit her lip. "And she likes me?" She asked, hesitatingly. Secretly she had a soft spot for the older girl.

"Yes. I see the way she stares longingly at you." Harry said. "She has deep feelings for you."

"That would be so magical if she were to like me!" Ginny said wistfully. "I've always admired her and liked her myself."

She saw Harry stare past at her, give a little smile and then stare back at her. She frowned wondering what that was all about.

"Well, I must be off, Ginny," Harry suddenly said. "Why don't you and Hermione talk?"

"But-" Ginny protested but it was too late. Harry was gone and there stood Hermione.

"Hi." They both said at the same time, both nervous.

Ginny fumbled with her skirt, smoothing it down nervously. Hermione wrung her hands, the both of them searching for words to say to one another.

"Hermione--"

"Ginny--"

They giggled, realizing they spoke at the same time.

"You first, Ginny. . ." Hermione told her.

"No, you. . ." Protested Ginny.

"How about at the same time, then?"

"Sure."

The two locked eyes and both said, at the same time, quietly, "I like you."

The two girls smiled. Hermione took Ginny's hand in hers and held it lightly, still staring into the younger girl's eyes.

"So, Ginny. . .could we give this relationship a try?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes," Ginny smiled, "I would like that." She gave Hermione's hand a squeeze. "I would like that very much."

"Good," Hermione teased, "for was about to argue with you if you were to say no."

"I'd never say no to you Hermione Granger. . ."Ginny whispered as she drew the other girl near.

"Hmmm. . .Good. . ."

Hermione placed a hand on the other's cheek and kept staring into other eyes. "I do think we've got something here. . . ."

With that she leaned forward, placing her lips onto Ginny's and gave the softest yet best kiss Ginny had ever received.

"Yes, I do agree. . ." Ginny replied, when the two pulled back, smiling at one another.

*~*~*

"Wow! I can't believe how slow we were to see that!" Ron remarked, watching his sister and Hermione.

"You're telling me!" Agreed Harry, grinning. "Glad they're happy and its about time, you could say!"

"Yeah. . .They're perfect for each other," Ron replied, nodding.

With that, the two boys turned their attention back to their game of wizards chess and did not notice the two girls slipping away from the common room and into their dorms.

*~*~*

Ya like? Just let me know...^^ Thanks for reading. I love sappy fluffy fics...More so if they're slash...=) lol


End file.
